Shinobi Hidden in Cloaks
by princessoftheshadowsofdestiny
Summary: An official mission has arrived, asking for the best to be sent to the other side of the world to aid in a battle slowly reaching its climax. A strange man has been seen beside Lord Voldemort, slaying at his command mercilessly, and Dumbledore knows he needs help. Cue the anbu elite team Mercenary, who will embark on thier next great adventure, Magic.
1. Mysterious Mission

**Hey guys, I'm here to edit and extend this story. I read it over and figured out it was complete crack so I deleted it and am here to start it anew. I want this story to be humourous but actually have a plot, so here is the new and improved version of chapter 1, enjoy!  
**

**Also this is somewhat Au, as Naruto and Sakura dragged Sasuke's ass back after he banished the evil snake bastard to the cold recesses of hell and knocked some sense into him. He still has his cold protective personality, but as in my other stories he is also a little more open and out-going, at least with Naruto and Sakura.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Naruto, if I did, I would let everyone know that Voldemort is Micheal Jackson and Orochimaru's love child.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mysterious Request**

A bit of pale sunlight was annoying a woman sprawled out over tons of paper work. An empty bottle was on its side, slowly dripping dregs of the pale liquid it once held on various pieces of paper work. The woman was moaning slightly, a small cup nearly falling out of her hand as she held it precariously.

"So peaceful," she mumbled, long blonde hair tickling her neck as she stretched. "Better enjoy it before Naruto bursts in here again."

She dropped her head between her green clad arms, ample chest heaving slightly with each deep breath that preceded slumber.

Suddenly, the peace ended. A screech resounded through the air, clubbing away slumber instantly. She jumped up, tick mark fully formed on her forehead as something dashed through the window.

"NARUT-" she was cut off by an owl ramming into her face. She spat out feathers and shooed it away, hearing the same screeching noise that startled her out of her sleep.

"You damn bird, waking me up," she cried batting at the bird in an attempt to hit it with her killer fist."What the hell was that for?!"

It screeched again, ruffling its snowy feathers before pecking at a pouch on his leg. She studied the carrying case, nearly the spitting image of the one used on ninja messenger falcons. She opened it, pulling out a folded piece of paper with a weight unfamiliar to the first female Hokage. As soon as she had taken it, the bird nodded to her and soared out the window once more.

"Hmm, " she clucked, checking the strange paper with her chakra, seeing if anything reacted. Her specialized energy deemed it safe, so she shrugged and opened the strange thing after finding a slit she could unfold. Within the strange folded piece of paper was another piece of it, this one simply folded similarly to a telegram.

"Who the hell wants to waste time folding crap like this?!" She finally finished opening the thing and found a language she had learned only recently, as being Hokage meant at least a rudimentary understanding of most languages and a pretty damn good understanding of the world's (for now) most popular language, English.

* * *

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

**Madam Hokage,  
****My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I have an urgent matter to discuss. In the magical underworld of London, England a war has been brewing for the last 2 and a half decades. A man named Tom Riddle summoned a dark snakelike being and consumed it, becoming similar to that being and using his terrible power to wreak havoc and murder, nearly bringing our world to ruin.**

** A prophecy was made ,and shortly after, the chosen boy was born. ****He is currently attending my school as a fifth year, and seems to have a knack for getting into trouble along with his two close friends. **(At this she snorted, thinking of a certain loudmouth who was soon to succeed her post.)**But this year a strange man has appeared at the Dark lord's side, leaving nearly infinite pain and murder in his wake. He has been rumored to only answer to the lord, and is a major threat to the boy as he uses a strange form of magic. From what I know of your country, your magic is the same as his.**

**Because of this dilemma I have deduced that I need your help. If you would send some of your strongest young ninja, preferably ages 15 through 16, to aid us in this battle, I would pay a large sum. My price for this is **_**100,000 pounds **_**or about** _**15,103,000**_ _**yen. **_**This**** is the least I could do for your services. The school term begins on September the 1st, I will have an escort waiting at kings cross station on July the 26th if you choose to come.  
**

**Thank you for your time,**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

**Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

She sat back for a moment, contemplating the words of the man. '_An International mission, huh? To help end a war that decides the existence of an entire nation? I'll need an elite team, in case the strange ninja they have is S-class worthy, but they need to be in their mid teens.' _

A light sparked in her eye, clearly indicating the light bulb had flashed on. She pressed the button to her right, speaking into the microphone clearly.

"Shizune?"

"_Yes, Milady?"_

"Get me Anbu squad Mercenary, now."

"_Of course. They should arrive in a few minutes."_

"Thanks."

She shut the machine off and settled down to wait.

* * *

A young woman danced down the road, holding groceries in her slim hands. Pink hair swished just beneath her chin in small waves. Her green eyes shone with contentment as she waved at villagers she knew before turning a corner.

She walked to the door of her little apartment, tossing the bags into the air and unlocking the door in time to catch them neatly. She cracked it open with her foot and slid inside.

The bags were soon plopped unceremoniously on the counter, emptied with a minute or so. All that the sacks contained was jerky, apples, tomatoes, and hair care products.

"Now, how the hell am I going to spend my time off work at the hospital?" She asked rhetorically, glancing around her cozy apartment.

"Collecting your team and reporting to Tsunade-sama? " Shizune suggested, popping up right in front of Sakura with Ton-Ton in her grasp. The girl already had a kunai at her friends throat, but it was quickly sheathed.

"Kami Shizune, don't scare me like that!" She reprimanded, then paused as the suggestion ran through her mind.

"Wait, by report to Tsunade do you mean-"

"Yes, you and your team are going out in the field again. I suggest you don your anbu gear before heading out."

"YES!" Sakura leapt into the air and cheered, before dashing into her room before emerging in full anbu armor including a crimson painted Lion mask. She was out of the window, no not the door the window, moments later.

She dashed along the rooftops, most people seeing nothing, and ninja seeing a black and pink blur for a split second. She veered to the southeast, heading for the barren but well-known Uchiha district.

As she entered the gates she slowed, gazing sorrowfully at the magnificent mansion. She strode in, checking the rooms in which her comrade usually dwelled, finding them all vacated. She sighed and walked outside again, turning to leave the district.

Suddenly a masculine body was pressed against her back, and hot breath was felt on her ear.

"Did you need something?" He asked, dark eyes trained on her.

She brightened and smiled blindingly. "We got a mission! Summons from Tsunade just a minute ago."

He smirked and let her go, vanishing and reappearing in gear similar to her own.

"Then let's go get the dobe," he replied.

She smiled mischievously, walking backwards in front of him, causing him to raise a brow.

She turned and walked beside him for a moment, then shouted, "Race you there!" and sped off.

"SAKURA!" He cried, chasing after the pink and black blur, ending up having to turn into a fully black one himself to catch up. He picked her up by the waist and tossed her back to the Uchiha compound, giving himself a lead.

"DAMN IT, SASUKE! GET BACK HERE YOU CHEATER!" She called holding up a glowing fist.

"HELL NO! YOU THINK I'M READY TO DIE YET?!" He replied still dashing away.

She placed her hands together and murmered, " Secret shinobi art: Transport!" She vanished in a puff of smoke and appeared a few hundred feet ahead of the prodigy.

She stuck her tongue out and dashed forward, the man in the raven mask hot on her heels. They were heading north again, back towards the Hokage monument. As soon as people were in sight, Sasuke lowered his mask to keep an image of indifference.

It was in sight, the meeting place where they would almost always find Naruto. They both sped to top speed, not even other anbu being able to see them in their haste. There was a click as they entered the establishment, a camera modified for their personal speeds going off automatically as they entered the establishment.

They stopped on a dime with practiced ease, turning to Ayame, the ramen makers daughter, for the results. She picked the film out of the camera and checked it, then skipped over to the scoreboard posted on the wall.

A single dash was made and she stepped back allowing the restaurant to see the current score.

Sakura :227

Sasuke :243

"Damn," Sasuke muttered while Sakura cheered at her victory.

They turned their attention to the blonde who had just finished his 37th bowl and was paying the cashier. "So," Naruto called, standing up and turning to them. "What's up!?" he asked excitedly, giving them a sunny smile.

"We got a mission!" Sakura declared, still high off her victory.

His eyes widened."Really!? I gotta go change, be right back!" he reappeared about half a minute later, shod in black armor and holding an orange fox mask in one hand. He fit it over his face and laughed.

"Let's go, Dattabayo!" he cried and all three dashed towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

Tsunade leaned further back in her seat, reaching out for a glimpse of the peaceful slumber stolen from her by _that damned owl. _

Just as she touched the thin veil of rest, she was once again wrenched out of it by a raging sound. Namely Konoha's-number-one-crazy-loudmouth-knucklehead-ni nja, Naruto Uzumaki.

"DAMN IT!" She cried, giving the boy a good hard punch.

She calmed down after realizing the punch had made a hole in her (new) wall.

"Anbu squad 007 elite. Team Mercenary reporting for instruction." Sasuke said stoically, putting on the full Anbu captain act.

"Raven, Fox, Lion, mission of undetermined rank. Anywhere from B-class to S-class. Duration 9-10 months. Official beginning 1st of September. Exiting village July 25. Main objective :defend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a boy called Harry Potter age 15. Go under civilian guise. You will masquerade as students during the day, but will take turns patrolling the castle at night. Your summons will do during the day."

"Hai." the three replied bowing to her formally.

"Now," Tsunade drawled, lifting another bottle of saké to her lips and taking a swig . "Don't screw anything up, we're getting a shitload of money for this."

"How much do you mean by that Sensei?" Sakura asked, lifting up her mask to reveal the pale skin beneath it.

"15,103,000 yen."

"NANI?!" Naruto cried running up to her desk. "Who the hell would pay that much for a simple protection mission?"

She sniggered holding up the strange paper for him to see.

"Some crackpot named '_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'._"

Naruto started sniggering too.

Sakura chuckled a bit.

Hell even Sasuke was stifling a short laugh!

"Who the hell names their kid that?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently, Mrs. Dumbledore did," Sasuke replied, the corner of his lip still trying to twitch upwards.

" Well Mrs. Dumbly was really freaking weird then."

By this time they had walked out of the Hokage's mansion and were strolling down the village streets, getting a wide berth around them from the villagers, likely due to their imposing uniforms.

"Well," Sakura chirped, stopping the boys in their tracks as they turned to look at her. "I'm gunna go pack, meet you guys at the gate in an hour?"

Naruto nodded cheerfully and Sasuke leaned down until his lips brushed her ear.

"We'll be waiting," he rumbled, sending a shiver down her spine. She smiled and bumped her head against his softy in return.

"Later!" she called before jumping to the roof of the nearest building and dashing away. The boys nodded to each other before vanishing themselves, preparing for the long mission ahead of them.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to dip under the blood colored horizon when the three sped from the village, each with a back pack and a duffel bag each. They were currently in their anbu garb for the 53 mile run ahead of them till they reached fire country's airport.

Easily avoiding the various booby traps in the forest of death, they arrived at the airport about 10 minutes later, and all three disappeared into the lavotories to change.

Sasuke emerged in dark blue high tops, black laces, that matched his sleeveless muscle shirt. With it he wore a pair of black cargo pants, taking full advantage of the many pockets to store a variety of weapons.

Naruto, obviously having a similar idea, had also opted for cargo pants, but had added a black tee with a wide orange strip and wore his normal black sandals. Tsunade's necklace gleamed proudly on his broad chest.

The only female of the group emerged in a 1 shouldered red shirt that ended a few inches above her belly button and a mid-fore arm length fishnet shirt that wended a few inches lower than the red shirt it rested beneath. Her favorite pair of short black shorts were donned as well, along with knee high 3 inch heeled leather boots.

She laughed at the awestruck faces of her team, allowing the senbon decorated earrings to flash in the glare of airport lights.

The main focus of their attention was her shoes, that made her nearly pec level with Naruto.

"Oh c'mon, I'm only 5'5. Naruto you'e ,what, 6'1 and Sasuke's even taller! What is your problem with me wearing heels?!"

"I don't have a problem with it," The darker one said, lifting the small girl by her waist so she was eye to eye with him. "In fact, it is far easier to reach you this way."His lips brushed hers for a split second in a chaste kiss, making the girls face match her shirt as he replaced her on the ground.

"Dude seriously, don't do the mushy stuff in front of me, no matter who says what. I don't care how long you two have been swapping spit, just don't do it in front of me."

"Fuck off, Dobe" Sasuke muttered turning towards the nuisance.

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Bitch tits"

"Teme!"

"Nuisance."

"Tomato Fucker"

"Jackass"

"Guys!" Sakura called, effectively ending their argument.

"What?"

"Our flight's ready, let's go!" She called tossing each male their respective orange and blue bags, while hefting her green one over one shoulder.

The walked up to the plane, prepared to face the likely torturous 12 and a half hour flight.

* * *

**So how do you feel about the new version so far? Good, bad, iffy? A little funny? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Weirdos Come in all Shapes and Sizes

** I had over 2000 words of this thing and it deleted it! I'm beyond pissed now, I had a lot of stuff written for this that I have to redo! Well, whatever, ignore my simmering anger. In this chapter we go into a portion of the 12 and a half hour plane ride, and we go into the adventures of diagon alley. Do you know how hard it is to write Hagrid speak? Be grateful I love you all! 'shakes fist angrily'  
**

**To any new readers, welcome1 to my older ones who read the original crappy version of this, welcome back! I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over the works Harry Potter and/or Naruto. You humanoid mosquitos can't bug me, I'm allergic to you anyway. HaHa!**

**Just sit tight, hold onto your mice and get ready for some laughs and our first intro into a certain hairy giant.**

**The reasons for the wands I picked for each of them are listed at the end, made after reasearch on pagan woods and wand cores. And no, sakura does not have the cliche' cherry wood wand.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Weirdos Come in all Shapes and Sizes**

After stuffing their bags somewhat neatly in a small overhead compartment, the team settled down in the first class seats they had managed to convince Tsunade to pay for.

The leather seats, while extremely comfortable, creaked slightly if you made even the slightest shift of your weight, making the first class portion of the plane a symphony of squeaks and other rodent like noises, putting two of the trio on edge.

Sasuke attempted to settle down with a piece of the strange _parchment _as the employer called it, trying to decipher what the hell was on the damn thing. He glared at the unfamiliar words, as if mangekyoing them into submission would make them reveal their meanings.

A warm hand pressed down on his shoulder and green eyes looked at him questioningly.

_'What in Kami's name is a wand!?' _He mouthed, hoping the intelligent, not that he would ever say that out loud, woman could give him an answer. Her brow furrowed in thought, no doubt searching the deep recesses of her mind to see if she had heard the term before.

_'I have absolutely no idea.' _she replied, glancing over her shoulder to check on Naruto, who was happily chatting with some random people whom he had decided to victimize with his nonstop chatter.

The obviously foreign couple definitely weren't able to understand the sunny blondes word barf, seeing as the two who had known him their whole lives could only pick up a few words here or there. The poor pair was obviously panicking, the man continuously nodding his black-haired head as he tried to keep up with the pace of the boy's words.

Sakura caught the womans' eyes and mouthed _'Don't even bother, I can't fully understand him.' _The woman seemed surprised that Sakura spoke english as well, likely expecting most of them to have little to no knowledge of the english language.

She nodded her thanks and turned to tell her husband not to bother listening to him, not even his pretty pink haired friend could understand him all that well. He snapped his head upright and nodded in thanks to the anbu lieutenant, shifting around to find a good position for rest on the next 10 hours of flight.

" Naruto, " she muttered, kicking his left foot. he looked at her swiftly, a question ready to be shot out of his mouth like the other word barf they had been hearing for the past 4 hours.

" Dobe, just shut up." Sasuke cut in, saying what the entire plane was probably thinking by now.

" Nani? Why?" he asked, denseness making itself rather plain. Many of the first class passengers moaned, covering their heads with cries of ending the torture. Sasuke gestured to the other passengers with a scowl, silently answering the question directed at him.

" Naruto," Sakura started, rubbing her temples softly with one hand. " I've been friends with you since we were genin and I am getting a migraine from your talking. Just shut it."

He snapped his mouth shut, knowing Sakura meant business. The passengers cheered, some even bowed to Sakura, declaring her a kami sent to save them from torture. She blushed, sitting down lightning fast as they continued to cheer.

Eventually they quieted down and Sakura snuggled into her dark neighbor and drifted off to sleep.

Naruto, who had been keeping vigilant watch on the pair, breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the pair he had been yapping at earlier, a happy grin on his face.

" Now where was I?"

* * *

A hand lightly pressed on her shoulder, lifting the veil of sleep from her eyes.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. After recognizing the owner of said appendage, she let out a sigh, brushing the hand away once more. " Let me sleep Sasu, not ready to wake up yet."

He pressed on her shoulder again, adding a little more pressure this time.

" What is it?" she asked, yawning herself awake.

" No one has been able to get the dobe to shut it since you fell asleep, but we're finally here."

" What time is it?"

" Nearly midnight for us, but here in London it's almost 4 pm."

" Damn, guess I can't catch up on anymore missed sleep," She muttered, reaching up high for her duffle bag and pack. She slung the forest colored garments onto her shoulders and vacated the plane, followed closely by her rather imposing teammates.

" Anyone else hungry here?" Naruto complained, tripping and holding his stomach.

" For once, I agree with the dobe." Sasuke said blankly, glancing at the multiple food stalls they had passed.

" We can grab food after we find the guy we're supposed to meet at the station. Thank god I thought to get directions from that guy in the plane."

Sasuke bristled, stalking towards her angrily. "What guy?"

The guy I nearly paralyzed for reaching towards my ass."

He stalked back in the direction of the airstrip, killer intent clearing a path for him through the busy lobby. She latched onto his hand and used her monstrous strength to star pulling him back to the door.

"I'd be surprised if he could walk for the next year Sasuke, leave it alone." he consented and walked back towards the sniggering blonde who whispered a single word as he passed by.

"Whipped." Sasuke nonchalantly kicked him through the (conveniently open) sliding glass door in front of them. knocking a good fifty feet up in the air.

"What about not drawing attention to ourselves do neither of you understand?" Sakura asked rhetorically as Naruto finished his descent from the impromptu flying lesson.

The pair shrugged and followed her on her way towards the King's Cross station.

* * *

10 minutes, a few scuffles and car crash later, the trio arrived at the famed King's Cross station.

Naruto was laughing nervously at the continuing looks of disapproval from his female team mate, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How was I supposed to know I wasn't supposed to walk in front of them?" he asked, weakly defending himself.

"Maybe by paying attention to your surroundings as a shinobi has always been taught to do. This is the only reason Tsunade hasn't let you succeed her yet, you still need to learn bout seeing everything, always being on alert." She scolded, her eyes smoldering with the fury that she wasn't allowed to heal the person Naruto had so foolishly injured.

He winced at the accusation, shame coloring his features. Sasuke laid a hand on her shoulder a silent demand in his eyes. Sakura deflated, anger leaving her features and being replaced by guilt.

"Sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but never jump out in front of one of those things again." She apologized, returning the normal cheery look to Naruto's face.

"Yes ma'am," he replied with a mock salute. She sighed, returning to her search for someone who stood out of the crowd.

"At least It wasn't a waste of time teaching you english."

After a few minutes something caught her eye. It was large, and completely covered in shaggy brown fur, occasionally making noises that sounded somewhat like mumbled curses.

She tensed, the possibility of it being an escaped zoo animal crossing her mind before she realized, that 12 ft tall 4 ft wide gorilla, was a man.

" Sasuke," she mumbled, nudging the boy with her shoulder and tossing her head in the direction of the giant.

He nodded and they walked towards him. As they neared him they searched his person for the signal agreed upon in the letter. There! Dangling from the front of one of his huge lapels was a small silver leaf.

Sakura walked by and turned back, revealing the small coat of arms clipped to the edge of her left boot. The giant sighed in relief, shaking his hairy head.

"Are yeh three the sheenobees?" He asked quietly, glancing around to check for listeners.

The trio winced at the mangled version of their title, then nodded.

"Shinobi, yes. I take it you are the messenger who will lead us to Mr. Dumbledore," Sakura replied, looking pointedly at the shining leaf on his coat.

"Well o' course I am! How else would I know what yeh are?" He boomed, striding towards the exits. Sakura waved her boys forward and they flanked her on either side as they entered the bustling streets.

"True," she mused, treading lightly on the uneven cobblestones.

The half-giant watched the trio from the corner of his eye, noticing the uniform walk and straight posture of them all. They couldn'tve be normal children, else they would have wands in plain sight, seeing as there was no where on 'em to hide finally concluded that yes, they weren't _normal _teen wizards.

They made their way towards an old pub, the sign decorated with a great black pot. Everyone else seemed to pass it by as if it didn't exist. The shinobi felt a strange chakra in the air surrounding the pub, like a weak, mutant, small scale genjutsu. Sasuke copied the chakra patterns with his famed kekkai genkai as the entered the bar.

All noise stopped as they entered, the clamoring bell bringing all attention to the entering four. The giant was ignored, likely a regular customer to the establishment, so all attention was given to the strangers. They were covered in scrutinizing gazes, some of them leering as they looked towards the medic nin. The two males who caught those glances tucked the girl behind them slightly and glared openly at everyone in the joint.

"Have time for the usual Hagrid, or are you two busy with more Hogwarts business?"]

" I'm afraid it's the latter Tom, hafta grab summat for these kids." He replied, letting the barkeeper continue to shine glasses with a slightly grimy cloth. "I'll hafta stop by later an' pick up tha' drink."

"I'll hold you to that Hagrid!" Tom called, giving the ninja a name to match the furry face.

They strode into an outside cubicle like room that was rather small. The giant gestured them back as he searched for a certain brick in the stone wall. While they were shoved into a small corner, the man lifted his umbrella, comically a similar color to Sakura's brightly hued hair, and tapped one of the worn red bricks.

The wall began dismantling itself, rearranging into an archway tall enough that Hagrid could walk through it comfortably. It let to a shop lined cobblestone street similar to the one they had been treading only a few minutes before, but this one was a bit more interesting.

In one shop window sparks flew out of several strange objects and strange images hovered in mid-air. In another, a few broom-sticks were dancing across the display with small people on them. Another shop was stuffed to the brim with books adorned with _moving pictures._ Many other eye catching and colorful objects lined the street, drawing all the shinobi's attention. As they surveyed the stalls, Sakura's hand continuosly fiddled with her poisoned earrings and the males hands twitched towards their pockets, ready to strike anything that alarmed them.

Hagrid herded them away from the brightly hued merchendise and directed them towards a shop painted in a faded shade of green, gold lettering adorning the roof, and a purple pillow with a stick on it the only thing in the display case. The anbu tensed as they entered the shop, as it was almost electrically charged with mutated chakra, in many different signatures.

"Hello? Mr. Ollivander?" Hagrid called, his booming voice echoing off the walls of the shelf lined room. A crashing noise came from behind the box laden shelves, and the shinobi instantly drew weapons. Sasuke held Kusunagi up menacingly, the blade glistening in the dim light. Naturon held a handful of shuriken, one between each finger and ready to fly into his target. Sakura held a long kunai high, god only knows where she was hiding the damn thing in her skin tight outfit.

"Wha'? Why are yeh doin' tha'?" hagrid asked, an alarmed look brightening his beetle like eyes.

An old man finally emerged, and in seeing the weapons raised his hands in surrender. Almost instantly the weapons vanished, Sasuke's and Sakura's going where the world may never know.

"I apologize if I alarmed you, I only wish to help you select wands."

"It's okay, we may have over-reacted, we are wary of anything and everything, it runs in the country." Sakura replied, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"As long as you odn't take off any limbs as I measure you, all will be well." She nodded enthusiastically, gesturing for Sasuke to step forward.

"Which is your main hand?" the old man asked somewhat warily. He silently lifted up his right arm, and the wand maker waved his own at the measuring tape resting on a nearby table. It flashed quickly around him, but sasuke's eyes followed it without fail. After it stopped it's erractic movements, the snake summoner was handed a long stick from one of the many long rectangular boxes shelved in the room.

"Basswood, 13 inches, core of the serpent scales."

Almost instantly he snatched the wand out of his hand once again, and another was pressed there to be removed just as fast. This pattern continued until the boy had a sizeable pile at his feet, made entirely of discarded wands. He rolled his eyes at the almost giddy look in the mans eyes as he pranced through the store, picking up different boxes. He stopped for a moment and muttered something to hover a dusty box from the top of a tall shelf.

"i don't believe I've touched this wand in 50 years, it never seemed to fit any wizards I'd ever heard of, maybe you foriegners will fit some of my expirimental wands." He mused, returning to remove it from its silm case.

"Blood wood, 14 inches, core of the pegasus feather." He pressed the reddidh brown wood into the bored boys hand.

Suddenly, dark sparks spewed from the wand and Sasuke was engulfed with a tornado of black fire that emanated lightning and icy winds. The strange apparition was then absorbed back into the wand, allowing the Uchiha to stare at it in disbelief.

Naruto barged forward exitedly, eagerly holding out his own right arm. After going throught the same slightly unnerving process, he had his own pile forming in front of him. He started steaming, frustration leaking out of every pore.

"It shouldn't be this difficult to find a damned wand! All i should have to do is pick one up!" He grabbed a random wand box from the long shelf behind him and tore into the packaging. As soon as his finger touched the wood a pale colored wind flew from the wand, forming a small multi-tailed fox. It ran aroung playfully before flashing a vulpine grin and vanishing back into the wood.

"Hawthorn, 12 inches, core of powdered griffin claws."

"Is it just me, or is he the luckiest man alive?" Sakura asked as she strode up and lifted her own right arm. After 20 minutes of trial and error, the old man gained a thoughtful look to his face and muttered another incantation. An unpackaged wand flew towards him, landing natly between his hands.

"This is the first wand I've ever made from thid blessed wood, maybe it will accept you as it's companion. White ash, 10 inches, core of unicorn hair."

The wand pressed naturally into her hand, as if it was created to lay there. She became surrounded in a gentle green enrgy, similar to the one that coated her hands as she healed the injured. A bright light burst from her back, and irridescent wings sprouted from between her shoulder blades. The light faded after a moment and the wing dissolved into light that re-entered the slim piece of wood.

"Curious, a very curious bunch," Ollivander muttered turning towards th eback of the store once more after recieving payment from the giant. "Many things will rest on your shoulders, I hope you are prepared. You three are destined for great things, just as he is." He chuckled and re-entered his strange laboratory.

* * *

**The rest of thier shopping trip adventures and the train ride will be on the next installment of shinobi hidden in loaks! Hope you enjoyed it, and give me some feed back from that big white box down there.**

**I did way to much pagan research on these wands, hope you all are happy**

**_Sasuke's wand_: Pegasus feather is made to harness lightning and holds massive power in fire magic as well. Blood wood is a great wand for fire magic, also good at repelling and destroying dark spells. It reacts especially to strong emotions like love and anger.**

**_Sakura's wand_: Unicorn hair works best for healing and strength boosting spells. Ash boosts all healing magic, making her job a lot easier. It takes a lot of precision and focus to properly control. Ash is said to be the tree created by angels, and those who are chosen for the wand are blessed.**

**_Naruto's wand_: Griffin claws hold sway over the earth and the air, making many powerful spells with wind magic possible. Hawthorn harnesses all power of the wind and will only be used for light magic. It seeks a brave and strong weilder, one that will not allow it to fall into the wrong hands.**


	3. 3 plus 3 and a Nitwit Blonde

** I HAVE RETURNED AS REQUESTED! UPDATE HAS ARRIVED!  
**

**_ Anyone with a guess on who is fighting with voldemort should review/pm it. Morte Cacciatore already got it right. Anyone who gets the answer right will have bragging rights and the satisfaction of knowing they guessed it right. I will put up a list of who reviewed and who guessed which ninja is fighting alongside london's snake perv._**

** Last count 25 reviews, 13 favorites, and 24 followers. I realized that on Tuesday, I had 471 views as well. At current count I have 3,841 views of this story. THANK YOU ALL! I ran downstairs and bragged to my sister, who recently deleted her fanfics, as soon as i finished checking my email. I love all of you! I didn't expect results like this.**

** This chapter is dedicated to these reviewers; Kyssmoe, Alexma, and Morte Cacciatore. Thank you for reviewing. You guys get virtual hugs from me.**

** Now here we are to introduce our two favorite trios and have some more fun in diagon alley before heading off to hogwarts by, you guessed it, train. I hope you enjoy whatever my crazy head thinks of, because honestly, I have almost no plan as to what I'm going to write. Time to turn on the music playlist from youtube and let my fingers fly, hope you enjoy (it turned into me listening to a lets play starting at 4 am)  
**

** I waited ten minutes so I could browse deviantart for more HP/N pics before actually beginning to write, just to let you guys know. I also attempted to do my own, but I've put it down for now because i was sucking at sasuke and sakura's faces and need to cool off. P.s when i finish it I'll post the link  
**

_** 3 is a magic number, yes it is, it's a magic number. **_**- song from my elementary school days**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 3+3 and a Nitwit Blonde**

After the whole wand fiasco was finally over, the trio exited the shop after the old man was given a few gold and silver coins that took way too much time to be removed from Hagrid's pocket.

"Well, what'll it be next?" He asked happily, strolling down the colorful street.

"Well, we need robes, why not get the clothes fitting over with?" Sakura replied, throwing a nearly imperceptible look over her shoulders at her team. They grimaced at the thought of clothes shopping, and resumed their almost natural places at her side. The pinkette smiled and softly entwined her fingers with those of her lover, allowing a tiny smile to inch onto his normally stoic face.

The giant led them to Madam Malkin's, which claimed to have the fashionable robes for young wizards. They were once again bombarded by magical measuring tapes, and refused to wear the "dresses" that were referred to as robes. They opted for the far more comfortable uniforms for the school they would be entering, the plain black bottoms and long-sleeved shirts with vests much more shinobi-esque. She also handed them ties that apparently would change color according to their houses. The boys were not very happy with the dress shoes, Sakura had the luck of being able to choose er own, as long as they were black.

After escaping the clothing store, the men visibly relaxed, both holding bags from the small store with practiced ease. They stopped at a small store run by a funny looking man with green hair and picked up trunks in black, blue, and green, piling the clothes inside before each hefting their own over one shoulder.

As they entered the store named Flourish and Blotts, Sakura tossed her trunk on top of Sasuke's with practiced aim and wove through many people to grab the strange books on the list, also picking up a few that caught her attention.

"What the hell are _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ ?!" Naruto asked rudely as she stole back the trunk she has given to her darker team-mate.

"A story book from this culture, I'm curious." she replied while dumping all the books into her trunk before fastening it and heaving it back on her shoulder.

They exited the book store and let Hagrid grab them a few cauldrons before entering a rather disgusting apothecary, that made even Sasuke, who had dealt with some damn creepy things, shudder at some of the objects. They grabbed paper and a strange feather pen called a quill from a man called Scribbulus, before finally heading towards the large menagerie in the center of the shopping district.

Hagrid handed Sakura a few gold, silver and bronze coins to Sakura after explaining just how the currency of knuts, sickles, and galleons worked. She thanked him and signaled the boys, who were slightly gaping at the strange creatures dancing around in the windows, to follow her inside.

Naruto immediately sped off to where there were plenty of strange reptiles, leaving the contrasting pair to meander over to the colorful screeching birds.

* * *

**_And now to our other trio..._**

* * *

Harry Potter had just finished his school shopping with the Weasleys, and he, Ron and Hermione, were having a nice laugh at some of the things in Gamble and Japes joke shop. They placed the joke wands down on the shelves after their fake duel and exited the shop.

"Oh, I forgot to get some treats for Hedwig! Eyeloops is all the way past Gringotts though." Harry realized, smacking himself on the forehead.

"Well, the Magical Menagerie is right over there, why don't we just pop in and grab some owl treats, they sell them too," Hermione reasoned, steering the boy towards the nearby store.

"Good idea, Hermione! What would we do without you?" Ron replied, marching towards the store.

"Now where does she keep the pet food?" Harry muttered as he let his eyes wander around the store. A slash of pink flashed in the corner of his eye, immediately catching his attention.

A girl clad somewhat scandalously, her shorts barely past her well-shaped backside and her fish net/red spandex shirt a little bit too _clingy _for proper British clothing.

"Woah," Ron breathed, practically drooling at her uncovered thighs.

"Ronald!" Hermione screeched, drawing the girl's, along with her companions', attention.

She poked the man who was proudly presenting an orange and green toad, and dragged the other boy after her with their intertwined fingers. He rolled his eyes and walked beside at a reasonable pace, calming the dark feathered owl perched on his shoulder with his other hand.

"Hi, I'm Sakura!" She smiled brightly, letting her green eyes dance in the dim light of the store.

Hermione, the only coherent one of the golden three, smiled back and replied.

"Hello, I'm Hermione. Are you new around here?"

They girl laughed nervously scratching the back of her head and slightly disgruntling the silvery long-hair draped around her neck.

"Was it really that obvious?" She asked, letting her hand drop.

"Yeah, You're clothing is a little to flashy for a normal witch." She giggled, glancing at the two boy she stood beside, who were still drooling.

"These apparently brain-dead boys are my friends Harry and Ron." She pointed to each in turn, rolling her eyes as they snapped to attention.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The sun-haired blonde shouted, disturbing the rest of many an owl. Sakura casually bashed him on the head with her fist, almost on instinct.

"Sorry about that, I spent a lot of time teaching him not to talk all the time i couldn't fix his volume when he does talk."

"This is Sasuke, the other sane one of the group." She finished, gesturing with her head at the dark-haired boy she clasped hands with.

"Hn," He grunted stonily, sparing them only a glance before turning back to his significant other.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, finally pulling himself together. He looked at the three multi-colored trunks piled next to the wall of owls pointedly.

"Yeah, we may be new to magic, but I think we're in fifth year." She smiled again, putting a little more pressure on Sasuke's hand. "Maybe you can help us out, you seem to be smart."

"Sure, see you around." Hermione waved, dragging her boys over to the owl treats.

The golden three watched as the other trio easily hefted a trunk each in their arms and exited the menagerie.

Ron, who had finally become coherent, breathed one word, "Veela."

"Yep," Harry agreed, still staring at the door.

* * *

"Well, guess we just met our charge." Sakura spoke softly as they walked down the street back towards their hotel.

"Nani?! That was him?!" Sakura casually smashed his head into the cobblestones with one hand.

"Of course it was. you know he kinda reminds me of you Sasuke."

"How?" he asked, disliking her comparing him with that untrained weakling.

"Dark hair, parent's murdered, evil snake bastard out to get him. The only difference is eyes, strength, and personality."

"Well if you put it that way,"Sasuke conceded.

She giggled and jumped to land a kiss on his cheek, then walked towards the desk and asked for their room receiving it from the slightly disgruntled witch, they left the lobby, escaping the stares of men and women alike.

Upon entering their room they dropped the various bags and the trunks on the ground, making a rather loud thump that disturbed others in the hotel. After glancing over the living area of the suite, which was equipped with a mini-fridge, microwave, couch, TV,etc., Sakura opened a sliding door that led to the sleeping area.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered looking at the beds. The _two_ queen size beds.

Naruto looked over and snickered, already situating himself in front of the TV.

Sasuke just smirked, happy with what was sure to be the sleeping arrangement for the next few days. Sakura sighed again, then plopped onto one of the gold covered beds.

"Don't wake me up when you get into bed, mmkay? I have a few weeks worth of sleep to catch up on."

"Fine," He replied, sitting in an armchair and unraveling a scroll.

She drifted into a deep sleep, deep breathing filling the room with comfort.

After a few hours of surfing the channels, Naruto headed to bed too, saluting the only other awake person in the room.

An hour later Sasuke crawled into bed as well, but he knew he wouldn't be sleeping for a few more days in this strange land. He was too alert for danger, to reactive to all strange noises. He just wrapped his arms around his beloved and resolved to keep watch over her as she slept, for the world was dangerous, and he refused to lose his family again.

Especially when he only just got it back.

* * *

The morning of September the first came, the dim light allowing an excuse for Sasuke to wake up his team. Not once had he allowed himself to sleep as his team mates did, hiding the fatigue surprisingly well considering how little sleep he'd had in the last month. The pale shadows beneath his eyes were becoming slightly more noticable, but neither his beloved nor his best friend had noticed his body's protest.

He gently shook the pinkette awake, drawing her into the world of wakefulness. He then pressed a kiss on her forehead and slid off of the bed, walking to the snoring form in the other bed.

Naruto's mouth was wide open, his sleeping cap tilted at an odd angle on his hair. The noise emanating from his mouth was uncannily like a chainsaw, grating on the nerves of the other people in the room. Sasuke decided to take a leaf out of Sakura's book and lifted his fist above the blondes head.

"GAH! SASUKE! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Get up dobe, we need to get ready to leave." He left the idiot on the floor with a nice bump growing on his head. As soon as he left the bedroom portion of the suite he started snickering, mentally reassessing the moment.

Sakura looked at him with a small smile, glad he could laugh at all, before turning back to her omelet. She nudged Sasuke's plate towards him, clearly telling him to eat the cheese and tomato omelet. He obediently sat down and neatly ate the pro-offered meal as Naruto tripped out of the bedroom wearing the uniform the other two adorned.

He pounced on the table and scarfed down the left-over food from the last few days, somehow not throwing food everywhere as he did so. Sakura grimaced at the sight, pushing the plate with what remained of her omelet towards the human waste disposal.

She glided back into the bedroom and gathered some random things they had left scattered across the floor and placed them in proper order. She then snatched the trunks and school supplies with one hand and plopped them on the floor in front of her.

She neatly separated the objects into small pyramids in front of their respective owners trunks before placing them inside, leaving the trunks tidy and well put together. Sasuke tossed her a few scrolls he had left out and they too were placed gently into his trunk. They even had enough room to put their backpacks and duffles into the trunks.

They each lifted their respective trunks and grabbed the cages holding their pets before strolling casually out of the hotel room. They all laughed when Naruto's toad scared him by banging into the side of his reddish orange cage as they walked down the stairs, the elevator being to strange to them to even consider using.

They payed the slightly grumpy looking witch manning the front glass before strolling towards the revolving doors. Sasuke and Sakura easily made their way through the new, but understandable contraption. Naruto however got caught in the chamber in an attempt to exit and had to wait for it to rotate around once more.

Sakura was laughing helplessly, leaning all of her weight on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Damn usuratonkachi, are you sure your on an anbu squad? Maybe we brought the wrong blonde." Sasuke sniggered.

"Why you, I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT ANYMORE!" Naruto raged, dashing forward with his arms outstretched.

Sasuke neatly side stepped his lunge, walking off with his and his girlfriends bags.

"You know he's just screwing with you Naruto, let it go!" Sakura called over her shoulder as she followed her lover towards the kings cross station.

After Naruto calmed down they heading through the station to find platform nine and 3/4. A pillar between platforms nine and ten was completely cloaked with the mutated chakra called magic, but Sakura wasn't going to risk some security mechanism going off if the touched it. So they settled down on a nearby bench to wait for a wizard or witch to come and show them how to board the platform.

A few minutes later a rather large family of redheads walked by with trunks similar to the ones they carried, but on rolling carts. The trio they had met earlier were among them.

"Hey, Hermione!" Sakura called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Hey," she replied, walking over to them, her friends following closely behind her.

"Do you guys know how to get on the platform? We know it's hidden around this pillar, but we don't know how to get in."

"How do you know it's here?" She asked, knowing magic should be imperceptible.

Sakura snapped her hand over Naruto's open mouth and replied, "We have our ways. We were taught to do magic differently where we come from."

"Oh, that makes sense." Hermione mused, deciding to try to look up their magic in the library later.

"The platform?" Sasuke rumbled, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, you just grab your things and walk through the pillar."

"WHAT?!" Naruto screeched, immediately earning another lump on his skull.

"Damn it, Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you not to scream in my ear. You're lucky I'm a medic or you would have no brain cells left."

"Thanks, Hermione." She spoke, lifting up her trunk and her cat's cage, Sasuke following suit. She saluted the witch, holding both items in one arm."See ya on the flip side," She finished as the pair walked into the stone pillar.

Naruto frantically snatched his stuff off the ground and ran towards the pillar. He stood there for a moment and inspected it before Sasuke's white-clad arm grabbed the front of his sweater vest from the other side and dragged him through.

The Weasleys and there companions followed them through, landing themselves in front of the familiar scarlet train engine.

* * *

After stowing their trunks above their heads, the two trios settled down into one of the many lavish compartments in the long passenger train one trio per seat.

The dark-haired shinobi leaned his head back on the seat with a sigh for a moment before straigtening himself with slightly noticable effort. Sakura peered at Sasuke's face for a moment, finally noticing the pale shadows forming beneath his eyes.

"Sasuke, have you been sleeping lately?" she asked, prodding his eyes slightly. He sighed and shook his head in a tiny movement.

"Thought so,you went into night watch mode again didn't you?" she asked rhetorically, sighing at him. "Naruto, move to the floor or something, I'm lying him down. And be quiet, i won't be able to stop him from ripping off your head if you wake him up when he's this tired."

He catapulted out of his seat and on to the open seat next to Ron as Sakura put Sasuke's head in her lap and started stroking his hair rhythmically. He relaxed visibly with each stroke and quickly fell asleep.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked, glaring enviously at the sleeping boy.

"Sakura's a doctor and she knows what Sasuke looks like when he hasn't slept for a long time, and that makes him cranky and dangerous." Naruto replied, amazingly keeping his voice at a normal volume.

"A doctor,aren't you 15?" Hermione asked, obviously doubting his statement.

"Well where we come from, you are considered an adult after you graduate from the acadamy. The tree of us all graduated at age twelve, but I've only been a doctor for two years."

"Really? Here we don't even start school until we turn eleven!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Back home you start when you're ready and graduate when you are strong enough. Our teacher graduated when he was only six." Sakura quietly replied, still stroking her lover's hair. "Will you please be quiet? He isn't very amiable when he gets woken up unexpectedly while he's so tired."

Hermione nodded,even though she was almost bursting with questions, and they sat in a companionable silence for a long while. Ron kept glaring at the sleeping boy, practically green with envy.

"Why are you still petting him?" He asked grouchily, glaring at the peacefully snoozing male.

Sakura stopped for a moment in surprise, just realizing how strange it must have looked. Sasuke frowned, shifting his head slightly on her bare thighs. She let her hand fall to his locks again and he returned to his peaceful slumber.

"As you can see, if I stop, he'll wake up, and I want him to catch up on his sleep. He hadn't slept for a few days before we came here and I just found out he hadn't slept after we got here either. He was probably standing guard over the both of us all night." She murmered, gazing out of the window into the bright daylight.

"He can stay up for days on end?! I can't stay up for twenty-four hours!" Harry exclaimed, making the sleeping boy twitch. Naruto slammed his hand over Harry's mouth as the sleeping man's face contorted in annoyance. Sakura looked at him exasperatedly before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, immediately soothing him.

"What did I say about noise level?" She asked in a deadly whisper. Harry gulped and pressed his lips together tightly.

The silence lasted for a long while, a few hours passing in total peace. Then it just _had _to be ruined by an idot, as almost all peaceful things are.

A banging noise alerted the occupants of the compartment to the arrival of an unwanted guest. His blonde hair was thin and similar in shade to dirtyed white fur, which fell slightly into his mocking gray eyes. Both Crookshanks and Yuki, the name Sakura had graced upon her silvery white long-hair, hissed as he entered, knowing this boy was bad for their mistresses.

"Well, looks like Potty actually managed to drag an attractive girl into his compartment. What are you doing in a dump like this beautiful?" The foul git asked, paying no heed to the boy with his nose buried in her stomach. Said male was awakened by the noise, and allowed a growl to escaped his throat as he rose from his position.

Now let us take a moment to explain something. No one is happy when woken up unpleasently, but with Uchiha males, it's a bit different. The art of ninja is so ingrained in their genetic memory that when they are woken up unexpectably by someone they don't know, the immediate reaction is to maim and/or kill. Usually freinds or ninja from similar alleigance will escape with minimal injury, and close friends and family with none.

However if you add in the factor of said Uchiha not having slept in a time over a week, allies could be seriously injured and close friends and family could be minimally maimed. The only ones who will always escape unscathed are wives, girlfriends,etc.

Draco Malfoy, being none of those options was already seriously screwed, but he did one thing that pissed off any man that piled on top of his agony. He hit on his woman. If he wasn't dead, he was seriously injured.

So, knowing all that, none of you are surprised that Sasuke kicked him out of the compartment, litterally, and stabbed him with an electrified katana within seconds. He would've lopped off the nitwit's head if a soft voice hadn't called his name.

He turned towards the sound, face softening as he saw Sakura's face. She held her arms out to him, making him walk forward. She laid him down on her lap again, hair brushing her thighs and face buride into her abdomen.

"Go back to sleep Sasuke, everything's fine." She soothed, stroking his hair once more in a smooth motion. His breath slowly evened out and the rest of the compartment relaxed.

"Naruto, bring him into view, I'll need to heal that wound before he bleeds out." Sakura called softly and Naruto swiftly complied. She sent a stream of green chakra dancing towards his shoulder, healing the wound in a few moments.

"Put him in the hallway and shut the door." She said tonelessly, only relaxing against the seat once the compartment was shut again.

"What in God's name did the two of you do? I didn't see you two draw your wands." Hermione whispered furiously.

"We learned magic differently, we don't need wands." Sakura stated simply, refusing to answer any mor questions. Hermione turned to ask the blond boy to her right but he held up his hands in defense before she said a word.

"Sorry, not ready to die yet."

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at the girl sitting across from her for the rest of their trip.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I broke my record for total words in a chapter for this update, total; 4092 words. I hope you all enjoyed, I'll see ya when I see ya. And dont forget to review who you think is helping moldy voldy!**


End file.
